Tre
by Chainique
Summary: confusing emotions for the two youngest sons of ipwich and a badass young woman gets thrown in the mix. near death experiences, fragility, healing, tension and the reprieve they never expected. piercing, tattoo, blood, scars
1. Chapter 1

There was someone at the bar mixing drinks when Reid walked in

(dis: just borrowing characters)

There was someone at the bar mixing drinks when Reid walked in. I guess Nicky finally had the sense to hire someone to cope with the large influx of students coming in on weekends, he thought as he scanned to room for his best friends. All he saw was a back and two flying cocktail shakers spinning about as they were juggled. Good improvement, he concluded as he strode to toward his usual gang, checking out asses on the way. No one seemed to pique his interest. Interestingly enough this sentiment had become the norm for the past few months, Even though the girls there were hot.

He greeted his friends and stole a gulp of Pogue's beer.

"Where's Ty?" he asked sitting down.

"You drink my beer and that's all you can say? Don't tell me u miss the guy already. He went to the washroom, man."

It was at that moment that Reid realized that yes, he did look forward to seeing his best friend and roommate. The thought left a slightly weird feeling in is mind. But he brushed it off quickly.

The night wore off in its usual fashion and soon it was Reid's turn to get drinks. Just as he got there the skinny boy who was bartending did a particularly fanciful catch before serving the couple in front. 

"Wow, nice one dude." He called out. The person turned with a grin. Large kohl-lined eyes and a set of pouty lips greeted him. Damn, he realized, it was a chick.

"Er, haha thanks. What can I get for you?" there was laughter in her dark eyes when she saw his reaction. 

"Er, erm 3 er… black… black Russians." The black shirt she wore was had its sleeves rolled up to her elbows and while she hadn't much ass, her cleavage was obvious from her open collar, including a flash of two shiny metal balls. In the dim light, it took him awhile to register some of her facial piercings. She was wearing plastic retainers in both eyebrows, her bridge and snakebites, there also seemed to be a red gemstone at the outer corner of her right eye. She was different, very different and Reid was feeling slightly nervous, something he hadn't felt since the onset of puberty. He watched her every move, completely enthralled by her graceful movements, so fluid and precise it seemed almost impossible. When she handed over the drinks, he found himself not knowing what to say, so he just handed her a handful of cash and hurried back to his table. He put the drinks down and just stared off into space. Tyler had noticed it immediately. Not only did Reid get their order wrong, he also got black Russian, which none of them drank at all. He hoped that someone else would notice and find out what was up with Reid. It was an agonizing position for Ty as he was trying his best to ignore the confusing thoughts in his head.

(Please let me know if you find it interesting. Will continue asap.)


	2. Chapter 2

(dis: just borrowing characters)

(dis: just borrowing characters)

Although very much preoccupied in his thoughts on how to approach the attractive bartender, Reid's eyes had somehow wondered around and now rested on his best friend. The younger guy's eyebrows were furrowed in a slight frown and he blinked a few times before shaking his head, as if trying to shake a thought off. Tyler hadn't been himself lately he realized, was his best friend avoiding him? The were hardly in the same room together for long, Tyler always had some excuse to leave their dorm room, like retrieving some book or going to take a bath. And for the past three weeks, Tyler had been going to the library every evening to study and returning only after he had gone to bed. The thought was so sudden that Reid got a shock realizing it. _Why? Was the sexy boy avoiding me? Shit… where the hell did that come from? _Without knowing it, Reid had blinked a few times before shaking his head, an exact mirroring of the action he had witnessed Tyler do. He immediately diverted his train of thought back to the bartender. On impulse, he gathered up all his nerve and went up to talk to her.

"Hi." He approached her as she was wiping a glass.

"Hi, what else can I get for you?" She looked up at him and he felt his heartbeat quicken. He flashed her his trademark smile, praying it wouldn't fail him.

"Nothing actually. It's just that juggling thing you do I damn cool."

"Oh, flair bartending, ya, it's fun." She flipped the glass she was holding and caught it behind her back, flashing him with a dazzling smile in return.

"Are you new around here? I've never seen you before."

"Yes, my er, cousin and I just moved here. She's studying at Spencer's."

"Really? I'm studying there too. But what about you? Are you gonna come to Spencer too?"

"Hah. No, studying's not my thing. I don't know, I got this job and I do freelance design work… other than that pretty much just bumming about."

"Design? What kind?"

"Graphic design, or some illustrations, whatever I can get. Tattoo designs some times."

"Oh really that's cool, I've been looking to get a new tattoo for sometime. My tattooist is good but his custom pieces are… just not my style."

"What is your style?"

"Er, he likes the old school sailor and the Japanese kind, but I like more… er I don't know, gothic illustration types. Something like that."

"Hmm… I could show you my portfolio sometime, if you would be interested."

"Yeah sure, that would be great."

Tyler sat watching Reid chat up yet another girl and it left an unpleasant taste in his mouth. For the past two months Reid had barely glanced at any of the girls around or brought any back to their dorm room. This was quite out of character for Reid. Slowly Tyler had allowed himself some hope. Maybe, just maybe, Reid was starting to realize that his use-them-and-lose-them attitude was because weren't his thing, and Tyler could then perhaps inch his way in. He wondered if the reason Reid had so many flings and hardly any steady girlfriends was the same reason as why Tyler only had one in the past. But now seeing Reid chat up some chick was extremely pissing off. He grabbed one of the black Russian on the table and began draining the glass. _Hmm, they're actually not bad_, he thought as he reached for the third one, anger dissipating.

When Reid got back to the table, Tyler's face was all red and his blue eyes were bloodshot. Furthermore he was laughing like crazy and slurring badly.

"What the hell happened to him?" he asked he two googly-eyed couples sitting at the table.

"Er, hmm I think he drank all of that black crap u bought and, yeah, he stole my whiskey and dunno what else" said Caleb.

"And probably some of the beer from before u arrived. Haha." Added Pogue.

"Right." _Now what?_

"Er dude, Ty. I think that's enough man." Reid shook Tyler's shoulder.

"Yeah,? You want me to stop?" he slurred.

"Yes, I want you to stop."

"Sure man, for… for you I would… you have no idea what I would actually do for you."

"Er yeah, me too…" Reid had no idea what to do with this 'woozy' Tyler. Probably cause he had never seen him in this state before.

"They why you always… always with those sluts man? Huh. What do they do for you?"

"Er…" _Where the hell was this going?_

"Reid you know I love ya right?"

"Er? Yes… me too…" Then without warning, Tyler put his hand around Reid's neck and kissed him on the lips.

Reid was stunned. Absolutely fucking stunned. All his brain could register was that Tyler had then stood up and stumbled his way out of Nicky's…

(I hope u like this. Pls just drop me a comment)


	3. Chapter 3

(ps

(ps. Zavoie LaVecchia ZA-voy LA-vekia)

Zavoie LaVecchia was the only one who had witness the full incident. _Damn_, she thought_, that was certainly quite something_. She smiled to her self, her pouty lips forming a smirk. That blonde boy she had talked to was stunned as a statue. She usually didn't think much about blondes but there was certainly something about this one with the baby blue eyes. She heard someone call out from the other side of the counter and turned to get the requested drink.

I continued sitting there. Soon Pogue and Kate left, followed not long after by I and Sara. Neither of the two couples had noticed what had happened. After a while he started getting thirsty, so he heaved himself out of the chair to get a drink.

"Hey, are you ok?" she asked as she set the bottle of Jack Daniels in front of him.

"Am I ok. Am I ok? I… I have no idea."

"Well I guess you have the right not to be right now."

"Huh? Why?"

"Let's just say… I… I saw the whole thing."

"Saw what?"

"You want me to say it out loud?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh… fuck. You did? And here I was thinking that thank god nobody saw."

"Don't worry, I don't think any one else noticed. Everyone else was either to far gone to notice or like your friends, preoccupied."

"Ah shit…"

"You want some advice?"

"Yeah... sure."

"I'm not real experienced in such matters, but I would stop thinking about it. Just let it be for now, I mean there's nothing you can do about it right now. Sì? And keep in mind, he was drunk."

"Hmm… yeah you're right. I was shitfaced." He continued sitting there, arranging his thoughts.

"I just realized something, I didn't introduce myself just now. I'm Reid Garwin."

"Zavoie LaVecchia."

"That is one hell of a sexy name. Zavoie LaVecchia. Just wondering, what are you? Italian?"

"I'm a mix of French, Italian and Chinese. But I can't speak French."

"That means you know Chinese?"

"Ya I know mandarin, what about you?"

"Me? Hah. Er…My ancestors, together with Caleb, Tyler and Pogue's were the first to settle here_. They came from Ipswich, England. That's why they call me and the other three of them, 'the sons of Ipswich'_." He said with a convincing British accent. She laughed.

"You're funny."

"Thanks." There was a awkward pause and she went to start packing up the stuff at the bar.

"Hey I was wondering, if you don't mind waiting like ten minutes, you could come back with me to see my portfolio."

"Sure, That would be great."

--

"Wow. Nice place you got. You guys are really neat." Reid said when they got to Zavoie's apartment. The walls were painted maroon and cream and decorated with dark wood furniture. The entire place was spotlessly clean and everything was in place.

"Hah. Not me, Helena cleans when she's annoyed. As you can see, she's was quite pissed at me today."

"Helena? Oh, you're cousin? Why was she pissed at you?"

"Yes, well… that's cause I refused to let her come to work with me today. It's my first weekend so I didn't want her there er… distracting me."

"Oh ok…"

"So... ok you can sit here and I'll go get the stuff to show you."

Reid took a seat on the leather sofa, leaned back and stretched his body. Zavoie had just gotten her black MacBook and a3 portfolio when she turned around and saw him. _Oooh, that was one hell of a sight_, she thought. He had a great body, lean and muscled, his t-shirt had ridden and exposed a small part of his six-pack. He let out a soft groan and her body just reacted by tightening slightly. _He is a customer you idiot_, she admonished herself, _be professional, and since when have you liked blondes anyway_.

"I really like all your work, it's just totally rad." He said after looking at all the photos and drawings.

"Thanks a lot. So do you have a clue of what you want?"

"Yes in fact, I'm quite bloody sure what I want right now. Cause I've always like those sexy pin-up girl types, so when I saw this I just realized it's fucking perfect." He pointed to a drawing in her sketchbook. She looked down and her eyes widened slightly. It was her sketch of a vampire girl with spiky black hair and large bat wings that she did a year ago. It was actually a drawing quite personal to her.

"Oh" she said.

"But I think I would prefer her to have feathered angels wings instead."

"What? What did you say?"

"Er I think I want her with feathered wings instead of the bat ones." Her mind was reeling_. Did he know? No, that was impossible._

"Er… er sure. I'll draw it up for you. When would you want I by? Or do you want to add anything to her?"

"Maybe make her ass a bit smaller? I think… well you're the designer. I'm not really in a hurry."

"What you don't like a girls with curves? "

"Hah, no I do, but I feel that a big ass won't suit this girl."

"Really? Actually I've always wished for a bigger ass myself."

"What? No, your ass looks just _fine_ to me."

"Oh, er thanks… Ok, so how bout I just draw it up first then if anything I can edit it later. Give me you're hand phone number and email. I should be done in a day or two."

"That's cool. Thanks a lot."

"How big will it be?"

"From my chest, down my ribs to just above my hip."

Reid was really funny to be with, telling her of a funny encounter he had with his previous tattoo artist. He was animated and very descriptive and he smell damn good. She didn't trust guys very much ever since her bad first experience and this was her first time being in such close proximity with one since then. She studied his sharp angled features and baby blue eyes. There was something more to him that just his good looks and personality. She squinted and realized the air around him had this mirage effect that sparkled silvery blue. That was damn weird, auras usually appeared like colored light emitted by each individually, unless the person was sick and dying, then they would have wisps of dark grey clinging to them.

_What the hell could that mean? _As she squinted, she slowly moved her hand closer and closer to his aura. A silver spark touched her hand and zapped through her. Her body jolted.

"Huh, are you alright? What happened?"

"There was a bug on your sleeve." She quickly brushed the imaginary bug away and this time when a spark touched her she was ready for it.

"Oh... and well so that's what happened"

"Ok that's hilarious. How could he be so dumb?" she laughed but her mind was still was still thinking about his aura.

"Yeah…"

"Hold on, I'll go wash my hands."

Just as she walked away, a felling of intense anxiety came over Reid it was soon followed by an impact, as though something solid had been slammed against his body and intense heat. He doubled over as fleeting pain flashed through his body. As soon as the shock wore off, his panicked mind began searching for answers. Could it be? The only time something similar to this had happened was… was when Chase had cause Pogue's accident. Shit. Shit! Was it Pogue again? Or Caleb? Or Baby boy? Shit, he hoped to hell It wasn't Ty. Was it chase again?

Just then his phone rang. Caleb's mane flashed on the display.

"Hello?"

"Reid! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, you? You felt it too right?"

"Yes… its… its Tyler. He got in a crash. He's in surgery, critical condition."

"Shit man. No. Why? How?"

"No idea. All they told me was that it was a five-car collision with an oil tank. Where are you man?"

"A friend's place, I'm leaving now."

"Ok, call me when you reach here."

Zavoie had returned halfway through the call.

"What happened?"

"Tyler got in a serious car crash. They're operating on him now."

"Damn. Let's go then."

"What?"

"I'll drive you there.'

"Oh… alright. Thanks"

Zavoie's truck was certainly much faster than it looked, because she and Reid got there in 10 minutes flat. She took a deep breath and braced herself before entering the building. The first time her had gone into a hospital, she had almost fainted from the sensory overload. There were the horrible emotions and chemical smells that permeated the atmosphere, and worst of all, death. Death weighed the air down like a thick grey fog and their ghosts lingered in the shadows.

Reid walked briskly following Caleb's instructions. He and Pogue were seated outside the emergency room, their faces showing worried expressions.

"How's he." Their grimness was only increased his own fear.

"He'll be fine man, don't worry. Er… who's she?" Pogue asked.

"Who?" Reid turned and gave a slight start.

"Oh this is Zavoie, er I met her at Nicky's and she also drove us here. Sorry I thought you'd left." He explained. She gave a slight smile.

Just then the doctor came out of the ward.

"Mr Simms isn't doing very well. In the impact, the windshield shattered and a 4 large pieces had been embedded in his chest. We have managed to remove them, but the largest had clipped the side of his heart. So because of that and the high alcohol levels in his blood, he has lost a lot of blood and we have just managed to stop the bleeding. If he gets through today, there would still only be a 50 chance of him surviving and regaining consciousness. I'm sorry."

After what the doctor had reported, Zavoie could hear the 3 guys bombard him with questions. But her mind was reeling, because she had an idea. Her only worry was if she could pull it off successfully without getting exposed.

Half an hour later, she was seated beside a very agitated Reid. He was clenching and unclenching his hands and occasionally banging his fist on the chair handle.

"Zavoie, thanks a lot of driving me here and accompanying me. You should go back now. Thanks a lot for everything."

"You sure? All right then. You're welcome." As she strode down the corridor, she looked at her watch. Four-fifteen, just enough time to get back before the sun rose. _I'll be back again_, she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

"You sure

Zavoie's eyes flickered open. Her room was pitch dark but she crossed the room with ease. She washed up, and took her usual scorching hot shower. She couldn't feel clean without feeling the hot water scouring her skin. A sigh escaped from her lips. She dressed in nothing but a jacket and a loose pair of pants; it wasn't as if she would be wearing them later anyway. Getting into her truck and starting the engine, she sped off once again, in direction of the hospital.

Tyler lay on the hospital bed unconscious, bandaged and connected to a dozen different monitors, which glowed in the darkness. A shadow moved and seemed to seep in to the ward from under the door. It gathered together, giving it a human shape, which glided toward the bed.

Zavoie looked down at the young man's bandaged form. Why was she doing this again? Because he was a Son of Ipswich, one of the four. She was sent here to meet them for a reason. His orange aura was tainted with dark grey tendrils, mostly around his chest and head area. It was bad and if nothing was done, she knew he would die within the next 2 days. She also noticed a few faint silver sparks lingering at the edges of his weak aura. Just like Reid's. Curious. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, the one sounds in the room were the beeping monitors. She concentrated and willed her body back into its normal form. Looking down, she searched for a spot on his neck and placed 2 fingers there. She felt the pulse and allowed the rhythm to seduce her. Her gums started to ache and her canines lengthened considerably. She bent down and drank. When the first taste hit her tongue, she also got the same jolt as when she had from touching Reid. She could taste the weakening of his life force, but she could also taste something else. It was kinda spicy, kinda electric, like there was something else coursing through his blood. And it was very addictive, dispelling her hesitation. She savored the silky liquid as it flowed down her throat. It was exquisite and invigorating.

Eventually she forced herself to stop. And she knew she already had drunk a little too much. Tyler's face was very pale, his lips a grayish hue. _Shit_, she thought as she got out a hypodermic syringe. Putting it to the crook of her arm she drew out 10ml of her own dark blood. Her she drew it out of her flesh and eased it into Tyler's arm, injecting it right into his unconscious system. She repeated the process again, replacing some of the blood she had taken from him.

It was just enough to keep him alive but not enough to heal him fully. Just then she heard footsteps approach. She quickly dissolved into her previous shadowy form, hiding her nakedness, and slid out of the window. Hovering there, she watched the doctor check Tyler's readings and saw her give a slight nod. _All was coming along well. For now_. she thought, as she returned to her car and put on her clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

Reid couldn't sleep; he tossed and turned for what seemed like hours. Thoughts raced through his mind, images, sounds, and emotions all racing around like his own mental cyclone. All he wanted was for it to stop, no Tyler, no Zavoie, no doubts and fears, just some peace and quiet. But a few hours later, he jolted awake, lying on the floor. His breath was coming in heavy pants and the nightmare of being chased by an unseen monster was still playing in his mind.

Tyler woke up in a dark unfamiliar room. He could tell it was day only from the sunlight that outlined the heavy dark curtains. Blinking groggily, he realized he had a slight headache and body felt sore. He tried sitting up and found a thick bandage around his abdomen. _Shit, what the hell happened? Was he in a hospital? _But looking around, there was no hospital equipment or anything lying around, just a bedside table, cupboard in one corner and an armchair next to the window. _And was that a figure sitting in the armchair?_ _Should he be afraid?_ He tried to say something but only a dry rasping sound came out of his parched throat. Clearing his throat, the figure's head turned.

"Oh you're awake, great. I'll be right back." The medium built girl, stood up and walked out of the room. Tyler blinked again and rubber his eyes. He could have sworn that the girl had glided across the floor and was _translucent_? Furthermore, she passed straight through the door with out opening it. _What the hell, was he dead? Or just dreaming? _ He looked down at himself, his hands and arms were fine, but there was bandaging around his head and right leg was immobilized in some cast.

Just then, the door opened and another girl walked in this time. She had short, dark hair, pale skin and a few piercing on her face. She handed him a glass of water to drink.

"Are.. aren't you the new bartender from Nicky's?" Tyler asked, after scrutinizing her.

"Haha, yeah I am. Seems like your memory is intact. I'm Zavoie."

"What happened? Why am I here? Where's Reid and the guys?"

"O-kay, maybe your full memory isn't intact. What exactly do u remember after leaving the bar?"

"Well, I ki… shit! I kissed Reid? Did I really do that?"

"Yes I believe you did. Go on."

"Fuck… then I left Nicky's, drove off in the direction of school, was kinda speeding then… its all a blank. Crap, I really can't remember anything after that. And now I'm here, is this you house? Why am I here? Shouldn't I be in a hospital?"

"Ok listen to me. You were involved in a car crash, a head on collision, the other driver died upon impact. Then you were sent to the hospital with fatal injuries."

"Fatal injuries? I'm dying? That can't be, I'm hurt, yeah, but it's not even serious. I'm not dying, right?"

"Ok, Tyler, this may seems very… absurd, but listen to me, damn where do I start, well you were dying in the hospital so I had to do something."

"What did you do? Just tell me."

"Alright, in this world, it sounds crazy but magic actually exists-"

" What?"

"Yeah I know it's a lot to take in but listen to me first. In order to save your life, I had to remove some of your blood and replace it with mine. Because, I'm what people might call a vampire."

(sorry its been so long, hope you like it)


	6. Chapter 6

Tyler stared at Zavoie in a shocked silence and began to realize the discomfort in his stomach was nausea. He pushed the covers off himself. Seeing his face, she opened the door to the adjacent bathroom.

"It would be nice if you could keep the puke off the floor." She remarked calmly and he hastily stumbled through the door. Among the echoes of her saying 'vampire', a random thought crossed his mind as he retched into the toilet bowl. _I'm naked_? Heaving heavily, he washed up at the basin and she handed him a clean face towel. He looked at her closely, pale skin, silver eyes and pointed canines.

"D-does that mean…"

"Yes, you're now one too. A vampire."

And just like that, he broke down. All the emotion just poured out, waves of fear, pain, sadness, confusion and embarrassment crashed all at once. Seeing this, she moved closer to him and did something unexpected. She hugged him, tightly.

"Putting pressure will calm your nervous system down. Try to breathe." She told him. A few long minutes passed and slowly, his hyperventilating eased up and his body stopped shaking. His head lay on her shoulder and she could hear and feel his breathing calm down. But interestingly enough, she was feeling something else. Her eyes widened suddenly as she realized the object that was pressing against her stomach. She shifted her body slightly and yes, there was no mistaking his hard on. _Interesting…_

Tyler's head came up from her shoulder as he realized what was happening. He pulled away from her and averted his reddening face. She smiled and bit her lip, _hot damn_. Placing one hand against his muscled back, she put the other under his chin and made him face her. She tiptoed as she leaned forward to press her lips against his. He let out a soft sigh, wrapped his hands around her body and kissed her back. When they pulled apart he was breathing heavily. She bit her lip and smiled a little shyly. She had only been with a guy once, a very long time ago and he had practically abused her.

"Do you want to..?" he asked her, unsure of himself. Because truth be told, he had never wanted a girl like this before. She nodded and led back to the bed. He sat on the edge and she knelt down in front of him and glided her tongue over his tip. Letting out a groan, he pulled her back on to her feet.

"No, babe, you don't have to." He kissed her and tasted himself on her soft lips. Gently, he kissed his way down her pale neck. Cupping his hand over one of her breasts, his mouth gravitated to her other nipple. When he started caressing it with his lips and tongue, she let out a soft sound and ran her hand down his muscled chest.

"Bite it, Tyler, bite it.." she whispered as she hugged his head to her chest. The minute his teeth bit down on her hard little nipple, she let out a moan and gripped him tighter. He moved to lavish his attention of the other one. Her little sounds of pleasure were driving him crazy.

"Girl I want you now…" he pulled back and looked up at her. Desire was in her eyes and she exuded heat. Without breaking their eye contact, she guided his hardness into her wet sex and sank down on to his lap. Both of them groaned in pure ecstasy. He moved her legs so they were around his waist and cupped her firm butt. She grinded her pelvis against him, both of them moaning and breathing heavily. To Tyler, it felt like heaven and hell; hot, slippery and tight. It was both too much and not enough. But he was also kinda worried.

"Condoms?" he asked breathlessly. She shook her head and said that she

"I don't need it because I can't get pregnant."

"Oh... Can I, you know, from behind?" she grinned and nodded. She leaned down on the bed as he pushed himself back in, hitting it right on the spot. His hands found her nipples again and he rolled it between his fingers as he thrust faster and faster.

Eventually Zavoie felt her body tense up before she let out a final long moan as the intense waves of pleasure swept over her. He pounded a few more strokes before he too had a mind numbing orgasm.


End file.
